The Real Price Of Saving The World
by Box Turtle
Summary: One swear. B/V, G/CC and another one. Not really that much romance yet. Just Read and Review. PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter Title

§Ú ·R ¤W ¤F ¤@ ­Ó ¤£ ¦^ ®a ªº ¤H¡C  
The Real Price Of Saving The World  
  
I wrote two humor stories + one drama, so now I'm going to try my hand at romance. The title of this story is not The Real Price Of Saving The World in Chinese. It's actually "I fell in love with a person that doesn't come home". (Literally) This is my first long story. It has more than three parts, and this is only the first one. Also kind of depressing. If you don't like death or sad stories, I'm warning you now. I don't think it's too sad. Kind of cheesy. Read and Review. If you think I shouldn't continue, I'll shorten the story a bit. :o):  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It was pitch dark outside. Midnight. The night was silent except for the occasional rustle of wind in the leaves of trees. A spaceship moved silently down onto a grassy field. A dark figure stepped out. "Finally", he said, his voice vibrating through the night.  
  
Bulma sighed. She sat back in her chair. Bulma set down the book she had been reading. She was just looking out the window when she felt a shiver run through her. It felt almost like power. Vegeta twitched. He sat up from the bed. "Wha...?" he said, getting up. "A high power! What could it be?" Vegeta mumbled, and jumped out of bed. Vegeta got into his armour and was heading out the door when Bulma stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked, jumping up. "There's something here. I'm going to find out. Now get out of my way!" Vegeta growled, and headed out the door. He slammed the door behind him. Bulma frowned angrily. She went back to her room and continued reading, to calm herself down.   
  
Goku was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, hogging the covers. Gohan was sleeping in his room. All of a sudden a power seemed to shock the sleeping child. Gohan woke up, startled. He had to find out what it was. Goku also felt the power. He got out of bed noiselessly and went to Gohan's room.   
  
Yamcha shot out of bed and ran out the door without bothering Puar. He went to Tien's house. He waited at the door, knowing his friend would come out. After a few minutes, Yamcha ran out of patience and burst in the door. The first thing he noticed was the sofa. It was covered in a blanket and a pillow. Then he saw Tien and Chau-zhou walking towards him. "What took you so long?" Yamcha asked impatiently. Tien shrugged and walked out the door, brushing past him. Yamcha rushed to catch up with him. "I didn't know you had a guest in the house", Yamcha said, trying to start a conversation. Tien didn't answer. "There isn't a guest in the house", Chau-zhou answered. "Then why was someone sleeping on the sofa?" Yamcha asked. No reply. "Well...what do you think the power is?" Yamcha asked, changing the topic. "I don't know", Tien muttered. Yamcha looked insulted. "What's wrong with you anyway?" he said, and disappeared into the night.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, Chi Chi was still sleeping soundly, completely unaware of what had happened. She moved over on the bed. To her surprise, there was no one there. Chi Chi sat up. The other side of the bed was cold. She bit her lip. Then she walked to Gohan's bedroom. It was exactly what she had expected. No one was there. "Damn it!" Chi Chi said angrily, and ran back to her room.  
  
Bulma finished her book and sighed. Where ever Vegeta had gone, it must have been something important. "I wonder what it is?" Bulma said. She yawned. It was getting late. Bulma put her book on the table and got into bed.   
  
Puar woke up with a start as she realized something must have happened. "Something's wrong. I'll have to go to Kame House and see if Kamesennin knows", Puar said, and flew away.  
  
Lunchi for one, was still sleeping. A tree branch banged into the window close to the bed. The window cracked from the impact. Lunchi didn't even stir. She slept on. The huge bed was much too big for one person. One of the pillows was gone from the bed.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Obsidian moved silently through the dark. He knew that the Z Senshi were coming. He could feel it. His cold black armor reflected from the moon. (yes I know Piccolo destroyed the moon)   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed as he crashed into Vegeta. "Move out of my way Kakarrot. I have to find out what it is", Vegeta snarled. "So do I", Goku answered, and followed Vegeta through the night sky, his expression serious. They flew into a big empty clearing. A dark shadow was standing there in plain view. Goku and Vegeta landed on the ground. Piccolo landed beside them. "Nice to see you here", Piccolo said. He started straight ahead at the dark being. Yamcha finally arrived. "Did I miss anything?" Yamcha asked loudly. "Shut up weakling", Vegeta told him. Yamcha was VERY insulted. That was twice in a night! "What happened to Tien and Chau-zhou?" asked Goku. "They're coming", Yamcha replied, frowning. Vegeta flew up to the dark figure. "What brings you here?" Vegeta asked coldly. "Revenge", replied Obsidian.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
END OF PART 1.  
  
  
  
Er...that wasn't very clear, was it? Well I did it in a hurry, just like all my other stories. It's short, I know. But I need to separate the different events. This part was more Drama, not really Romance. But IT WILL BE! You need to read every part to know what's going on. Should I do my next part as Action/Adventure or should I start unraveling the plot in Romance? Hmm...I don't know. Oh, and if you haven't figured out what happened to Lunchi, you'll find out soon. I dropped a couple of hints. But nothing about exactly what made that happen. That doesn't make sense either...I'll get the next part out in the next few days. :o)   
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
The Real Price Of Saving The World 2: Broken Promises  
§Ú ·R ¤W ¤F ¤@ ­Ó ¤£ ¦^ ®a ªº ¤H¡C²Ä ¤G ¶°¡C  
  
  
Oh no here we go. Time to write Part 2 of something I have no idea what to write about. So should I keep babbling or just write? Write. Actually, I do know what to write. Some of it. Obsidian is a kind of black volcanic glass in real life. For those who don't know. Okay, those weird symbols at the top along with the title are still there, and this time I added something to it. It says "I fell in love with someone who doesn't come home. The second episode". K, I'll stop babbling now. I need sugar...:o):  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh hey, wait a minute, you know that guy?!" Yamcha asked, confused. Vegeta didn't answer. "Why are you here?" he asked the stranger. "I want my revenge", answered Obsidian. Vegeta glared at him. "FOR WHAT?" he shouted. "I am Obsidian. I am here to destroy the Saiyajin race and their planet", answered the dark figure. "You broke your promise", Obsidian continued. From even only a few metres away, Goku and Gohan could not even see how Obsidian's face looked. But they could see Vegeta. "This isn't our planet. This is a race called the human's planet. Vegeta was destroyed years ago!" Vegeta said, strangely calm. Obsidian walked over to where Goku was. Now they could see him clearly. Obsidian had a dark black armor, and black hair. His hair was spiked up only at the front. Everything about this guy was dark...except for his eyes. They were a light blue. Obsidian seemed completely harmless at the moment, when all of a sudden he reached out and put his hand around Goku's neck. His hand was like steel, hard and cold. Goku pushed it back. "I came here for a reason. Shall we begin?" Obsidian laughed. His deep voice echoed through the empty space. Everyone stood there silently watching Obsidian for a moment.   
  
"Fine. If you want to fight, you'll get one!" Krillin finally yelled and fired a Kamehameha at Obsidian's face. He didn't even budge. The Kamehameha went right through him. Obsidian laughed evilly. "What?!?" Krillin gasped, shocked. Obsidian's figure faltered and faded away. "What was that?" asked Yamcha. Krillin got ready for Obsidian to show up behind him and attack him. But he didn't. Nothing happened. A loud CRACK! was heard and the ground rose up beneath Gohan! Gohan flew up, but Obsidian grabbed his left leg as he sailed up. Obsidian pulled Gohan right back down. Gohan kept struggling. "Beam!" Gohan shouted and tried to pry Obsidian's cold hands off his own leg. Gohan flew up a little....but Obsidian twisted his leg in the other direction. Vegeta kicked Obsidian and he was sent crashing to the ground. Gohan flew into the air, and since his ankle was twisted badly, he couldn't fly back down quickly. Vegeta and Obsidian both landed on the ground at the same time, cracking it from the force. "Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta asked, powering up. Everyone was frustrated.   
  
"What's going on?" Chau-zhou asked as he finally appeared next to Yamcha. Gohan plopped back down from the sky and landed on top of Vegeta. "Oof! Brat!" Vegeta yelled, pushing Gohan off of his back. Everyone decided to attack at the same time, since Obsidian didn't seem to be too tough. Obsidian exploded with a huge explosion, sending pieces of black glass everywhere, and stabbing Goku in the eye. The explosion itself was blinding. "AGH!" Goku yelled. Blood dripped from his injured eye. The explosion also hit Chau-zhou with a giant fireball and knocked him to the ground. There was a loud CRACK. "I think my leg's broken", said Chau-zhou. "That was too easy", said Piccolo suspiciously. "Yeah, for such a high power level, that was much too easy", Krillin agreed, wiping glass shards off his shirt.   
  
"Appearances can be deceiving", came a deep voice from nowhere. "Obsidian..." Goku muttered, opening his injured eye. Obsidian appeared in a flash of fire, and shot a ball of hot energy at Krillin. "Krillin!" Gohan yelled, trying to get up. Krillin flew up into the air, only to have the energy ball follow him. Krillin looked behind him. He stopped in mid-air. "Destructo Disc!" Krillin shot the disc at the huge ball of energy. The energy ball sucked up the attack completely... Obsidian turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, who's next?" he asked, cackling. Piccolo shot his eye lasers at him. Obsidian sent glass flying at Piccolo. Piccolo moved out of the way very fast. Obsidian raised a circle of fire encircling himself and his opponents in it. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" screeched Obsidian.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
It was getting brighter outside, slowly, as the sun was rising. But Bulma had gotten up hours ago. There had been a huge explosion, so bright it was almost as if the sun itself had exploded. Bulma also knew it must have been what Vegeta had been looking for. Part of her wanted to believe that the explosion meant the battle was over, but something else inside of Bulma knew it was only the beginning. Bulma sighed.  
  
Chi Chi was still pissed off. Goku and Gohan had just left again. "Why do you always do this to me? I'm sick of it!" Chi Chi said as she made the bed.   
  
"Kamesennin! What's going on? What has arrived here?" Puar asked, gasping for breath. Kamesennin looked up. "I don't know. But it's very powerful. Or else they would have been back by now", he said, turning back to the television. "It seems that another being has landed on Earth. A spaceship was found..." began a television reporter. "That's a pretty lady", Kamesennin commented, and Puar sighed. "Do you think Yamcha's in trouble?" Puar asked. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself", Kamesennin answered, not even taking his eyes of the reporter.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, the alarm clock in the room where Lunchi was sleeping went off. BBRRRRIIINNNGGG! Lunchi opened her eyes. "Stupid alarm clock", she muttered and whacked the alarm clock to the floor. It stopped ringing. Lunchi got out of bed and looked at the fallen clock. "I'm late! Why didn't they wake me up? These stupid sleeping pills work too well", she said angrily, and coughed. Lunchi grabbed her bag and ran out of the bedroom. As she got into the living room, she noticed that there was no one at home. The blanket and pillow were carelessly strewn on the ground. "Where could they have gone? Oh well, I better get going now", Lunchi sighed. She took her full bag and walked out the door. She didn't even look back. Lunchi ran as fast as she could, even with her bag. As soon as she got to the subway station, the subway started off. "Darn!" Lunchi said, coughing. After five minutes, another train arrived, and Lunchi got on. She took a back seat, near a window. The subway began moving. Lunchi looked out the window, wondering what was going to happen to her.   
  
==================Flashback===(heh heh)==========================================================  
  
"Well?" Lunchi asked nervously. The lady doctor looked at her warily. "Miss, you smoke, don't you? And you do know that smoking is bad for you", the doctor began. "So what?" Lunchi asked, wanting the doctor to just get on with it and tell her what was wrong. "So Miss, you have lung cancer", the doctor answered, looking tired. "What?! Are you sure?" Lunchi asked, jumping up. "I'm very very sure. I'm sorry. But we can help you", the doctor said, pulling Lunchi back down to her seat. "Does it cost a lot?" Lunchi mumbled. "I'm afraid so, dear. You see, you're going to need an operation if you want any chances of getting better", the doctor continued, smiling a little. "Oh.", Lunchi said blankly. "Well...Thank you", Lunchi said softly, getting up to leave. "Wait! You should come back in three days, for a checkup, so we can tell you what's going to happen", the doctor called after her as she walked out the door. Lunchi didn't answer.   
  
By the time she got back home, she was feeling depressed. "What am I going to do?" Lunchi asked herself. As she opened the door, Tien jumped up from the sofa.   
  
"Where have you been? It's late at night!" Tien shouted. "You're not my mother you know", Lunchi said loudly. She knew she sounded stupid, but lung cancer was too much, and she couldn't think straight. "You didn't tell me where you were going!" Tien snapped. "You never tell me where you're going. You just leave me at home. It doesn't matter to you!" Lunchi shot back. "You act like such a spoiled brat sometimes! It's not like I want to try to defeat all these evil beings! I have to! My friends do!" Tien shouted, glaring at her. "You're always going off to train! I don't even know what I like about you!" Lunchi screamed. Lunchi was getting very very angry. "I don't know what I like about you! I don't know why I let you stay here", Tien said angrily. Lunchi didn't say anything, even though her anger was bubbling up inside of her. "Besides, I saved you from that flood! You don't even do anything for me! What, sit at home and use what I've got when I'm not here?" Tien continued. "Oh, so that's it! You wish you never saved me from that flood! Well, since you don't want me around, I'll get out of here!" Lunchi said, giving in to her anger. "Fine! See if I care! And the sooner the better!" Tien said, glaring at her. Lunchi was so mad! They sounded just like two little children fighting over a toy.   
  
Outside it had started to rain. In fact, it was a thunder storm. They stood there, wondering what to do next. Finally, Tien said, "I'm not heartless. You can stay here for tonight. But tomorrow you leave and do what you want. You can have the bed. I don't want you yelling at me for being rude to guests". Lunchi cooled down. "Don't regret what you say Tien", Lunchi said, glaring at him. "Don't worry, I won't", Tien replied. "Good night", she said, and went to the bedroom. Tien went to get a pillow and followed.   
  
In all the commotion, Chau-zhou had come out and seen the fight. He shook his head and went to get a snack. "I hope I did the right thing by not stopping them", Chau-zhou had said. Lunchi had come back to get her things and heard him. "I hope so too", Lunchi said quietly.   
That night she took sleeping pills. There were so many things going around in her head, she couldn't get to sleep.   
  
======================End Flashback==============================================================  
  
Bulma meanwhile was cleaning the house. She never did that. She dusted the ceiling, mopped the floors and put everything into place. Bulma needed something to do to keep her occupied. "It's better than worrying. I can see why Chi Chi does this all the time", Bulma said to herself. Finally, she cleaned up her room. She made the bed and changed the sheets and wasted a lot of time. Finally she looked around to see if anything was out of place. Bulma noticed a furry brown paw from under the bed. She got down on her hands and knees and fished it out. It was a dusty teddy bear. Bulma wiped off the dust. "Aw...how cute. I nearly forgot about this", Bulma said, smiling. She remembered exactly how she had gotten this teddy bear.   
  
"GOD NO! I AM NOT GOING SHOPPING!" Vegeta had screeched. "Oh yes you are!", Bulma had said, and dragged Vegeta to the mall. They walked through dozens of shops, and got dozens of bags full of clothes and just about anything. Finally, they stopped in front of a toy store. "Hey! Look at this bear! It's so cute...I just love it", Bulma had said, hinting that she wanted it. The teddy bear was sitting in the window, looking as cute as ever. "No lady, I am not going to buy that for you", was Vegeta's angry reply. "Aw...come on. Please?" Bulma asked, smiling like an angel. After ten minutes, Vegeta finally gave up and bought the teddy bear. "It's just a bear! What's so good about it? You can't even fight with it!" Vegeta complained as the clerk handed him the bag with the teddy bear. "Thank you sooo much Veggie-chan!" Bulma smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta rushed out of the store, embarrassed. He also left the teddy bear in the store. "That's so sweet", the clerk said, as she watched Bulma take the teddy bear and run after him.   
  
  
END OF PART 2.  
  
Well? What did you think? I think it was okay...:o) Next one will be Romance! ^_^* Most of it, anyway. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Real Price Of Saving The World: Part 3   
Don't Believe Everything You See  
§Ú ·R ¤W ¤F ¤@ ­Ó ¤£ ¦^ ®a ªº ¤H¡C²Ä ¤T ¶°¡C  
  
Hi! The third part in this story. ^_^* I know it's been a while since I posted the second part, but I wasn't exactly sure what to write. Anyway, I've got it now, that's why you're reading this. If you haven't read any other of the parts, please do. It would be easier to understand if you did. Another thing: ~_~* Someone posted a flame on my "Spin The Plastic Pop Bottle" and called themselves "ice queen". I told her what happened on e-mail, and I KNOW FOR SURE it's not her. A little warning: If you get any reviews from me that aren't "signed" starting from today, it's not me. So don't send me flames. Sugar doesn't mix with it...except for marshmallows. Anyway, here's my story :o):  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chi Chi had had enough of sitting in her room, so she went to her kitchen to fix something to eat. There wasn't much left in the fridge. "He eats so much", Chi Chi said, and couldn't help smiling. (she's referring to Goku) Chi Chi finally dug something out of the fridge and got herself something to eat. "I wonder what happened to them", Chi Chi thought worriedly. "If they left in such a hurry it must have been something really bad". Chi Chi was about to wash the dishes when the phone rang. Chi Chi put down the washcloth and picked up the phone. "Chi Chi?" Bulma's voice on the other end said. "Hai", Chi Chi said into the phone. "Well...I need somebody to talk to. I can't sit here by myself, wondering what happened to Vegeta. I can't even argue with him!" Bulma said, sounding annoyed. "Maybe you could make me feel better", Bulma said. Chi Chi felt her own anger return. "I can't. I have no idea where Goku and Gohan have gone", Chi Chi sighed into the phone. "Are there any good things about them?" Bulma asked. Chi Chi hesitated. "Y-e-s. (stretch out the word) Why else would we be worrying about them right now?" she said. Bulma laughed. "Of course. Well my cooking's burning, I've got to go now! Bye!" Bulma said and quickly hung up.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lunchi waited. Chi Chi's number had been busy. There was no one she could talk to, to ask if she had done the right thing. She dialed Bulma's number. It rung. Once...twice...three times. Four. Five. Lunchi knew that Bulma either went shopping or was busy. She hung up. "There wasn't another choice anyway. He kicked me out. I don't need to tell him anything. It's my life", Lunchi told herself, but she wasn't sure she believed it. Lunchi was about to take another quarter and try to call home. But then she remembered it wasn't "home" any more. She slipped the quarter back into her pocket. It was time to go for her appointment.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Bulma fanned the smoke away from the now empty pot. She had been making soup, but when you overcook soup, it evaporates. "Stupid stove!" Bulma said angrily. Bulma went back to checking the recipe. "What do I need?" Bulma muttered to herself. After fifteen minutes, she gave up. "I hate this! I don't like this stupid soup anyway!" Bulma said, very annoyed. Suddenly she started laughing. "When he's not here I have to insult my own cooking", Bulma said, smiling a little. "Just come back all in one piece, Veggie-chan".   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The circle of fire surrounding the Z Senshi was blazing, and they all knew there was no escape. Piccolo flew up and sent blasts of energy at Obsidian. Obsidian merely laughed and disappeared. "I hate it when that guy does that!" Tien said angrily. Piccolo tried to find Obsidian's energy, since he had to be moving fast. But there was nothing. He couldn't find the power anywhere. It had been so obvious last night, but now in broad daylight it seemed to disappear. The fighters on the ground looked up. Gohan noticed a flash of black flitter behind Piccolo. "Piccolo! Behind you!" Gohan shouted up to his green friend. Piccolo turned around, but nothing happened. A sudden punch sent him falling forward. It was like a hand made from the strongest metal in the universe had hit him. "Obsidian!" Piccolo whipped around and started firing lasers madly at the air behind him. When it seemed like the lasers only penetrated air, one of them bounced off a flicker of black, starting a small spark.   
  
"ARRGH!" Obsidian growled, and decided to change his target. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the clown boy on the ground, still injured from his explosion. Obsidian sent more glass at him. "Chau-zhou!" Tien shouted. Too late. Pieces of balck glass stabbed into Chau-zhou's leg. Yamcha turned and threw a punch at Obsidian. "Wolf Fang Fist!". Goku went in the opposite direction to tackle Obsidian from behind. Obsidian punched Yamcha back. Goku fired a Kamehameha at Obsidian. Somehow Obsidian managed to kick Goku back, but Goku came right back at him. Vegeta was tired of watching and shot up in the sky with them. "Gallot Gun!" Vegeta hit Obsidian in his chest. "Eat this Vegetable head!" Obsidian shouted and shot glass shards all around him. Yamcha had no choice but to shield his eyes. Goku flew downwards, so he wouldn't injure his other eye. Vegeta continued firing at Obsidian, but when the glass cleared away, Obsidian was nowhere in sight.   
  
"My leg!" gasped Chau-zhou. He couldn't move it, and it was in a puddle of blood. "Go back home Chau-zhou. You can't help us now. You'll just be easy bait for Obsidian!" Tien said and looked around. "Who's going to get him home?" Gohan asked, trying to keep his eye open for Obsidian. "I'll take him", Piccolo said. "I'll be back soon. Just get rid of this bloody mess". Gohan nodded. A huge splash nearly made them think that Obsidian had won, but he was still in the sky.   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chi Chi had just finished washing the dishes, and she was drying them. A jolt of pain shot through her, just below her stomach. Chi Chi dropped the plate she was holding and it broke into a million pieces on the ground. She ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Chi Chi still felt the pain; it was still there. All of a sudden she had to throw up again. Chi Chi could feel her head get all hot. That was when she knew something was wrong. She rushed and grabbed the phone. She called an ambulance.   
  
When she got to the emergency room, she had to wait. During the fifteen minute wait Chi Chi had to throw up at least four times. (It's really amazing how many people are in the emergency, and how many more people are waiting; their situations are getting worse. I know this from two not very nice incidents: my grandmother having a heart attack and my friend having an operation)  
  
The doctor checked her over and decided to take an X-ray. "There's something not right here, and I'm going to find out what it is", the doctor said, calling two nurses to wheel her to the room. The last thing Chi Chi remembered before blacking out was how much that doctor sounded like the Z Senshi when some evil force was attacking the Earth.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta were in the air, waiting for Obsidian to reappear. "Where is he?" Vegeta growled, running out of patience. A crackling sound came from beneath them. "Wha-?" Yamcha began, but he didn't get a chance to finish. Obsidian came from underneath them, at full speed, with a huge fireball heading straight for Yamcha. "AAAHHH!" Yamcha screamed as the fire ball hit him and sent him flying back to the ground. His clothes were on fire, and Gohan rushed to put the fire out. "That trick's getting a little old!" Vegeta snapped, and shot a beam at Obsidian.   
  
Obsidian's figure once again faltered and disappeared. "He keeps on using these images", Goku said thoughtfully. Obsidian suddenly came between Goku and Vegeta and shot a black beam out from his hands. Goku tried to get underneath the beam and attempt to make Obsidian lose his concentration. Vegeta shot one of his beams and Obsidian's dark one, and tried to push it back at him. Obsidian knew his concentration was losing it, and he blew a ball of a molten lava, except black, at Goku, to stall time. Goku flipped Obsidian over, and Vegeta used a huge energy blast to cause a huge explosion, with Obsidian at the centre of it. Glass flew around everywhere, and fire dropped from the skies to the ground. "Dad!" Gohan said, afraid of what might have happened. Yamcha looked up too.   
  
Vegeta and Goku had been so close to Obsidian that though they seemed to zap far away very quickly, the explosion seemed to keep coming - and so they had to shield themselves from the blinding blast. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE!" a horrible shriek came from the explosion. A piece of black glass fell to the ground, shattering.   
  
Goku opened his eyes, his injured eye still stinging. He had scratches and cuts from the glass shards that Obsidian had dealt at him. Vegeta had torn armor. "Do - do you think that's it?" Tien asked. "I don't think so", Goku said seriously. The explosion had been huge, bigger and more powerful than the last one. And there had been a scream, and a chunk of armor fell to the ground. But that wasn't good enough. Obsidian could still be there.  
  
A dark wind, not a fierce wind, but a gust of wind that had traces of black in it blew past Vegeta's face. "No. He's still here", Vegeta said, waiting for Obsidian to reappear.   
  
A shadowy figure approached Yamcha and Gohan. He had spiked black hair. His eyes were an icy blue. His armor was scratched and the shining black from it had lost it's lustre and shimmer. But it was Obsidian still.  
  
Goku suddenly felt something inside of him telling him something was wrong. But it wasn't the presence of Obsidian. "Then it means that she's -" Goku thought, but a voice interrupted him. "Duck, Kakarrot!" shouted Vegeta.  
*************************************************************************************************   
"Miss, I keep telling you, you have to have the operation. Cancer spreads quickly, and before you know it you won't be able to breathe. If you want a chance at living, I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO ME!" said the lady doctor angrily. "There's a slot tomorrow morning. You can have your operation then. I'm only trying to help you! What's wrong with that?". Lunchi didn't answer. She wanted to call someone, ask for help. "Missy, if you want to fulfill your dreams and live a longer life, you are going to have that operation. There are a lot of things you want to do, I know. You can't do them by dying", the doctor's words stung like pins pricking her skin.   
  
"Alright", Lunchi finally agreed. There were a lot of things she meant to do. The first thing was go back and apologize. Life was too short to waste over a little argument like that. And then she wanted to live a life of a normal person. "Don't you want to live? Live like the other young women? Get married and have a family? There are a lot of things you could do Lunchi. Now could already be too late, but at least you're trying", the doctor said, softly now. "You have room number 385 on the 3rd floor. A nurse will wake you up tomorrow", said the lady doctor, and sent Lunchi up to her room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mrs. Son? Are you feeling alright now?" the nurse asked. Chi Chi opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, and then came into focus. "W-what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked, feeling cold. "The doctor said that you have a tumour in your ovary. (no kidding, that happens)", the nurse said calmly. "What?!" Chi Chi gasped. "It's alright. The doctor already took an X-ray, and it seems it is not cancerous, but there are some cells that don't seem exactly right. But if you have an operation tomorrow, you have 70% chance you will be fine", the nurse said comfortingly. But that was not enough for Chi Chi. "What about the other 30%?" Chi Chi asked, afraid she knew the answer. "70 is greater than 30", the nurse told her. "Great, that didn't help", Chi Chi thought.   
  
"Tomorrow? Do I have to?" Chi Chi asked. The nurse nodded. "Absolutely. You don't want it to get any bigger. It's been there for quite a while. It just didn't happen to get bad until this afternoon. You get a good rest. And don't eat anything until after your operation", the nurse told her and walked out the door. "Oh boy...", thought Chi Chi.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Taking Chau-zhou home had taken longer than Piccolo had thought. The whiny thing had kept saying he wanted to go back and help, and had to be literally dragged back to his house. "Come on. You need your rest. You have a broken leg", Piccolo said sarcastically, completely annoyed by now. Chau-zhou finally gave up and let himself be put on his bed and Piccolo left. "Now to get back to Obsidian. That huge explosion back there couldn't have meant good news", Piccolo said to himself, and flew full speed back to where the others were.   
  
It was evening already. Chau-zhou was beginning to get worried. "I wonder how Tien and all of them are doing? What if Obsidian kills them?" he thought. After an hour, it was pretty obvious nothing had happened, and Obsidian probably hadn't won yet. Then Chau-zhou realized something else. "Where's Lunchi?" he thought. "Oh right...she said she'd move out. But there's something wrong, I can feel it!" he said to a nearby bird. The bird flew away quickly. Chau-zhou took the phone out of its cradle and dialed Bulma's number. "Bulma? Have you seen Lunchi? Did she call you?" Chau-zhou asked. "I have no idea. I'll ask Chi Chi. I'm sure she wouldn't have disappeared like that without a reason. Lunchi doesn't seem like she would just leave and not tell anyone where she was going", Bulma replied and hung up. Chau-zhou sighed. "Great", he thought.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hmm...that's funny. Chi Chi's not home. Maybe she went shopping. I'll call back another time", Bulma said, and dropped the subject.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
That night, the moon was full. (I have this locket and it plays a tinkling kind of music. It's a really nice song, but at the same time it's spooky and sad when it's played in the dark of the night when there is only silence around it. This is the song I was hearing that inspired me to write this part) The moon shone brightly onto the Earth. The still night was so empty. Lunchi stared out the window. The moon was so beautiful, so perfect. But there was something wrong with it. "There's a sad face on it", Lunchi thought to herself. "Like mine". (Honestly, that's what I see when I look up to the full moon. It has two eyes that look sad, like they're waiting for something that has long gone. And the mouth is open, almost in a scary sort of way) Lunchi kept looking at the moon. "I wonder if he's thinking about me..." Lunchi thought. But she stopped herself. "He would never do that. He doesn't even care anymore". Silence filled the whole room. There were no sounds at night, not even the bugs flying outside.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yamcha and Gohan watched in horror as Obsidian tried to hit Goku in the stomach with one of his now infamous glass shard blasts. Goku ducked just in time. "Let's go get him! We can't let Vegeta and Goku fight alone!" Piccolo's voice came from another direction. "Yeah!" Yamcha agreed. So Gohan, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha flew up to join the two Saiyajins. "Solar Flare!" Tien tried to get Obsidian's armor to crack off some more. (i know it's night. but technically the moon's light is reflected off the sun, so it's good enough for me) "Kamehameha!" Gohan shot at Obsidian to get his attention. "Ha!" Obsidian threw a black beam at Gohan. Gohan dodged the attack and fired another Kamehameha at Obsidian.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chi Chi at the same time was also looking at the moon. (enter creepy tinkly music) "Tomorrow am I going to be able to look at this same moon?" wondered Chi Chi sadly. There wasn't even anyone around her to comfort her or even be there if - if something happened. "Gohan, Goku, why did you leave me all alone when I needed you here?" she asked the moon. The moon's sad face didn't reply. "You're always saving the world, but when are you here when I need saving? I can't remember more than once or twice. And now you're not here", Chi Chi said angrily. But she was crying too. "I don't want to be all alone, Goku-saa...".   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I don't want to be all alone, Goku-saa...". Goku backed away from Obsidian. "Chi Chi! What's wrong!?" Goku thought, but he had to go back to fight Obsidian. He had no time to lose, not even for something inmportant. "Get back here and fight, Kakarrot!" roared Vegeta, punching Obsidian in the stomach. Goku obediantly (^_^*) flew back to where Obsidian was and began throwing energy blasts at him. "Get Obsidian back on the ground!" Piccolo muttered. At that, Yamcha used his Wolf Fang Fist and tried to force Obsidian to fall. Gohan flew down lower to try to pull Obsidian down if he tried to get back up. Piccolo flew high above Obsidian and started firing eye lasers. Obsidian's ice blue eyes flared up, making them brighter. He shot blast of glass shards aimed for Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo disappeared and appeared beside Obsidian. Goku powered up, and waited for Obsidian to be lured into Piccolo's trap.   
  
Obsidian struggled and tried to put shards of glass into Gohan's face, but he was so small he seemed to move faster than the others. "TAKE THIS!" Obsidian roared in frustration, and shot a black beam at Gohan. Gohan fell down to the ground, but then he realized it could be to his advantage. He had landed close to a body of water, deep and clear enough to see the bottom at the shore. Obsidian followed Gohan, flinging away Yamcha and Piccolo. They saw their chance, and along with Goku and Tien, they all threw attacks at Obsidian, who was concentrating on destroying Gohan. Gohan moved out of the way, but Obsidian had been going very fast, and along with the force the attacks from the Z Senshi had created, he blasted into the water, making a huge splash. Vegeta kept blasting the dark shadow under water until it moved out of the way, into deeper, darker waters.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mrs. Son? It's time for your operation", the nurse said kindly. Chi Chi smiled at her a little. She was very nervous. But most of all she was scared. Scared of what might happen. "It won't be very long", the nurse told her, wheeling her to the operation room.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Is he gone?" Gohan asked his father. "He's still under there", Goku replied, patting Gohan on the head. Suddenly they heard a rustling sound behind them. Tien whirled around. But he couldn't see Obsidian. Or anything else, for that matter. "Who's there?" asked Yamcha. Vegeta turned from the water and looked to where the sound had come from. Goku could feel a power. A faltering power. "Someone's hurt. But somehow I don't think it's Obsidian", Goku said. He walked over to a huge boulder. Goku flew up into the sky to get a better view. "There IS something there!" Goku thought, and dropped down at where he had seen something move.   
  
"Krillin!" A battered and bruised Krillin lay in the dust near the lake. "I thought you were finished!" Goku said, happy to see his friend, but not happy to see his injuries. "I-I flew that thing around...kept chasing me. F-finally I dove in the water, and the fireball got put out from it. But I was in the water under it...impact", Krillin mumbled. Goku looked for his friends. "Guys! Come here!" Goku yelled. The others flew to him quickly.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
END OF PART 3.   
  
Well...:o) The next part is interesting. I'll get it out very very soon. But it's short. I need it to be like that. What will happen to Chi Chi? And will Obsidian really be put out by water? Er...you won't find out about Obsidian next part. Have a nice day! ^_^ :o)   
  
Box Turtle 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Real Price Of Saving The World: Part 4  
¥Í ©M ¦º Life And Death  
  
Hiya ppls. Well, this is my "kill a character" one. The symbols say, literally, Life and Death. A very short chapter, for it's own uses. A cliffhanger. he he. And you won't find out until the next part what happens to Obsidian and the Z Senshi. ^_^! Well, enough babbling. This is the shortest chapter ever, and everything else will be longer after this. Enjoy: :o)   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~"It seems to me a most dreadful thing to go out of the world and not leave one person behind you   
  
who is sorry you are gone"~   
  
- Anne of Green Gables, (in other words, legal babble) from the Anne   
  
Of The Island novel. Written by Lucy Maud Montgomery. Copyright 1915 by L.C. Page & Company, Inc.   
  
Copyright renewed 1943 by L.C. Page & Company, Inc. Don't sue me, you won't get anything out of   
  
it and it's just a waste of time. My message: THIS QUOTE, THE DBZ CHARACTERS and THE BOOK DO NOT   
  
BELONG TO ME! ^_^* There. (my mom wanted me to do something with my time, so she made me read.   
  
anyhow, it gave me an idea)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The bright white hospital was silent. It was early in the morning, and not many patients were awake yet. But two young nurses in uniform were waiting. One had black hair and the other had brown hair. One was taller than the other. "Well doctor?" the dark haired one asked.   
  
The doctor shook his head. He sighed. "I did my best, but something happened. I can't figure out what went wrong. It shouldn't have happened", the doctor told them, and went to get a cup of coffee.  
  
The two nurses had not been working at the hospital for a very long time, and it was the first time someone had actually DIED. Died, as in gone forever.   
  
"Come on, we better go finish up before we talk", the brunette told the other girl. They walked silently through the halls to the room.   
  
The operation room was now empty, except for another nurse who was washing her hands. The water was the only sound in the room.   
  
The girl with brown hair bit her lip. The hospital lights were bright, but it was all so empty. The girl with black hair took a wet cloth and wiped off the blood from the table.   
  
"Anna, cover the body. We might need it if her family wants to see her for the last time", the nurse called, drying her hands with a towel. The dark haired girl, Anna dragged her friend and they examined the face.   
  
This person had been living only a few hours before. But now there was no longer blood circulating through her body. The woman here was pale, and she seemed asleep. But her chest wasn't moving up and down. There was no breathing.  
  
"Let's just hurry up and do this!" the brunette told Anna. "Fine", Anna replied, and pulled the sheet over the face. The face had been so peaceful. But the expression on it was not happy. But it was not sad either. "You know I'm scared of dead people!" the girl with brown hair said nervously. They wheeled the body to a room, and left the door open, supposing that family would be going in there soon. The corpse's long dark hair leaked out over the side of the bed from under the covering.   
  
So Anna and her friend went to the office, to check the identification and call whomever there was in her family.  
  
The secretary was very surprised. "I can't find anything. Anna, Janet, there's no one. She had no filled in relatives and no telephone numbers, not even where she lived. This person seems to be alone in the world. I'm surprised the doctors let her have the operation!" she sighed finally, after searching through dozens of papers and the computer.   
  
"Why wouldn't she fill in her relatives?" Anna asked.   
  
"Maybe they're dead. Or maybe she doesn't want them to know", the secretary. "Either way, there is no information whatsoever".   
  
"Well, thank you", Janet said, smiling.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. You may go now".  
  
Anna and Janet walked to a small corner. By now patients were getting up, and there were a few of them sitting on the bench next to them.   
  
"Poor woman. There was no one there for her. Even after she died no one cared enough to find her. There just wasn't. I feel so bad for her", Janet said.   
  
"I know. I would never want that to happen to me. I want family and friends to be there for me", Anna agreed.   
  
Janet sighed. "Now you've got me scared. I'm going to make a phone call", Janet told her.   
  
"Who are you going to call?" Anna asked.  
  
"My boyfriend. We had a big argument last night. I'm going to apologize. I don't want to die like her. If anything happens to me today, or tomorrow, or in the next few minutes, I don't want him to hate me. And my mother. I'm going to tell her I love her", Janet told her and disappeared to the phone booth.   
  
Anna was left alone with her thoughts. "Anna!" called a doctor. "Yes?" Anna came right back to the real world. "Go to room 347. We need someone to help with a little boy", the doctor said, rushing to an elevator. "Okay!" Anna told him, and smiled. Now she had a chance to help someone. So much thinking about death and dying was scaring her. Life was a better topic.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Well? What do you think??? :o) So short I don't even know if I should call it a part! But that's me. :P Who died???? Who do YOU think died? It's really obvious. Sorry, I'm babbling to make this longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I mean it.   
  
I can't get the next part out yet. In a few days, k? K. Well, when I do, please read. Because then you find out WHO DIED. Don't just stop reading if you think you know who died, find out for sure and what everyone else is going to do about it!   
  
END OF PART 4.  
  
:o) Box Turtle   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Real Price Of Saving The World: Part 5.   
Boys Don't Cry. ¯u ªº ¨k ¤H ¤£ ·| ­ú   
  
Hi! Well, this is part 5, and this isn't exactly a happy chapter. :o) This one had a music thing attached to it, but I switched it to the next part because it doesn't exactly fit here. Besides, I'm having "technical difficulties" right now. The symbols at the top are "Real Men Don't Cry".   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Bulma..." Chi Chi said into the phone, her fear very apparant. "What's wrong, Chi Chi?" Bulma asked, alarmed. "What happened?". "C-could you come to the hospital right now?" Chi Chi asked. "I'll be right there", Bulma assured her.  
  
"Chi Chi! What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked. Chi Chi began to cry. "Bulma...I have to have an operation! And I'm so scared! There's no one here! Goku and Gohan are both out to fight something, and - and...", Chi Chi said helplessly. "Don't cry, Chi Chi. Everything will be okay", Bulma told her. "No it won't be! What if something happens to me? There was this lady who died this morning. And I heard these two nurses say about how there was no one who came to see her, she had no friends or family to cry over her when she died! I'm so scared...I'm scared that I'll end up like her, and no one will care about me!" Chi Chi sobbed.   
  
Bulma wasn't sure what to say. So she let Chi Chi continue. "I don't want to die without something good to remember about my life. I don't want to be dying and just think of all the bad things that happened to me and regret living!" Chi Chi said, sniffling. Bulma gave her a tissue. "But you're not going to be alone Chi Chi. I'm here for you. I'm your friend. I know it sounds stupid, but I am", Bulma said comfortingly.   
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Bulma!" came the voice from the other end. "Did you find her?" Chau-zhou asked. "Oh...no. Are you sure she's not just at a friend's house or something?" Bulma replied. "What friends does she have other than..well...who?" Chau-zhou asked. "Oh...good point. I've got to go now. I'll call you if something comes up", Bulma said quickly and hung up without another word from Chau-zhou. "Hey!" Chau-zhou said to the dial tone. "What was that all about Bulma?" Chi Chi asked. "Lunchi, she disappeared. Almost like into thin air. I can't find her anywhere", Bulma said slowly. "I'm going to get a drink of water now. I'll be back in a minute. Your operation is in fifteen minutes. Just don't worry", Bulma said as she walked away.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Krillin! Are you okay?" Yamcha asked. Gohan rushed up to his father and his friend. "Come on, you need to get help", Gohan said, helping Krillin up. "Thanks Gohan", Krillin said gratefully. "Good, you're okay", Goku said, smiling. Vegeta looked around. "I can't find Obsidian's power anywhere. Maybe he IS gone", Vegeta said finally. "Good", Piccolo said. "But we can't be sure until we find some scraps of him", Vegeta told the others. "Then let's go look for him", Yamcha said. "But Krillin needs help", Gohan objected. "Fine, then we'll stay here and you go take Krillin to the hospital or something", Yamcha said. "Okay...but what about your burns?" Gohan asked, looking Yamcha over. "Hey, I'm fine. For now, anyway. Just go", Yamcha shooed him off.   
  
"Come on Krillin", Gohan said as he took Krillin's arm and flew into the sky. "I hope you can still fly", Gohan thought to himself. Krillin looked like he would fall to pieces.   
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Goku and Yamcha went to the water's edge and looked in. Goku stepped in the water and walked around in it, hoping to find pieces of shattered armor. "Any luck?" Yamcha asked Tien who was a few metres away from him. "Nope", answered Tien. "Oh well, me neither", Yamcha said grinning. He threw a rock into the water. "What about you, Goku?" he asked. "Nothing", Goku told him. "Maybe we should take a break", Yamcha said to Goku. "Sounds good to me. We need something to eat", Goku said thoughtfully. "How about it?" Yamcha asked Tien. "Why not", he answered. "You're so boring", Yamcha sighed and slapped his friend playfully on the back. "OW!" Tien fell forward into the sand. Yamcha backed up. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I don't know...", Tien thought. But that hit had really hurt.   
  
"Hey! Look over here! I found something!" Vegeta shouted. He was holding a piece of glass, and not just a small one, but a huge one that was the shape of Obsidian's chest plate. "I guess we found his armor", Goku said. Piccolo searched the water around it. "There are some glass chips here", Piccolo informed them. "Satisfied, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta nodded.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Bulma, I'm going to go somewhere. I'll be back in a minute", Chi Chi told her friend. Bulma smiled at her. "Sure", she said.   
  
Chi Chi went to the main office on that floor. "Miss, I heard about that lady yesterday...the one who died after her operation because it didn't help? I don't know her and I'll understand if you don't let me just see her, but I'd like to just say goodbye. I feel so bad about it", Chi Chi said quickly so if she said something stupid she wouldn't have time to be embarrassed.   
  
The secretary smiled at her warmly. "It's alright. But don't be there too long...you're Chi Chi Son, that's right. You have an operation in ten minutes. I'd suggest you get back to your room early", the secretary advised.   
  
Chi Chi nodded. Then she walked over to the room where the lady was. If there was something she could do, she would like to say goodbye to her. She would never want something like that to happen to herself, and the poor lady must have been very lonely. Chi Chi opened the door quietly and stepped in. A strange feeling washed over her. It was almost spooky to be in the same room as a dead person. But Chi Chi felt so bad for the lady she didn't care that much. Chi Chi lifted the cloth that was covering the whole corpse. But before she got any further than just below the neck, Chi Chi dropped the fabric in horror and covered her mouth. "Oh Kami...", she whispered. Chi Chi rushed back to where Bulma was sitting.   
  
"Chi Chi, you're back...", Bulma began, but the look on Chi Chi's face stopped her. "What happened?" she asked. "Bulma...I found Lunchi", Chi Chi said softly. "Oh no. What's wrong?" Bulma asked, afraid of the answer. "Do you remember that lady I was telling you about, the one who had no one, no friends or family with her?" Chi Chi said slowly. Bulma gasped. "Poor Lunchi".  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
So the Z Senshi all went home. Except for Goku and Yamcha, they went to the hospital. Vegeta decided to go too, even though he didn't have a lot of injuries. Goku had gone because he wanted to see how Krillin was doing, and to get something for his bloody eye. Yamcha had gone to the hospital because his burns were starting to get sore.   
  
Gohan was waiting on a bench anxiously to wait for Krillin to come out of emergency. To his surprise, when he turned around, Bulma was sitting next to him. "Bulma! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked. Bulma bit her lip. "It's your mother Gohan. She's having an operation", Bulma explained. Gohan was shocked. And afraid. "W-will she be okay?" Gohan asked. Bulma smiled at him. "Of course", she said. Gohan began to cry, much to Bulma's surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I-I didn't even get to see her. Mom would want to see me and dad", Gohan said. "She did. It's okay, Gohan. She'll be fine. When she comes out of operation she'll see you and Goku", Bulma said, patting Gohan on the back. Suddenly Bulma's expression changed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.   
  
Gohan wiped the last of his tears away. "Krillin got hurt in battle...", began Gohan, and he described what had happened during their battle with Obsidian. "He's gone now, right?" Bulma asked. "I think so", Gohan nodded. Vegeta and Goku at that moment rushed over to Gohan. "How's Krillin?" Goku asked. "Why are you here? Did you burn yourself with that cooking of yours?!" Vegeta asked Bulma, worried. Bulma laughed. "Oh no! Of course not! Chi Chi...", Bulma looked away. "What happened to Chi Chi?" Goku asked. "She's having an operation", Bulma explained. "I knew there was something wrong!" Goku exclaimed sadly. "Is she okay?". Bulma nodded. "She's fine. She'll be out of the operation room in an hour...but someone else isn't", Bulma said. Goku looked relieved until he realized the last part of Bulma's sentence.   
  
Vegeta looked Bulma over. "It's not you, right?" he asked. "No", Bulma assured him. "I need to make a phone call", Bulma said and had the three follow her to the payphone.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Chau-zhou?" Tien called as he walked into his house. "You're back! I have something to tell...", Chau-zhou began, but the phone rang. "Who could that be?" Tien wondered. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, at the same time as Chau-zhou. Tien was about to put the phone down, but something in Bulma's voice made him listen in.   
  
"Chau-zhou?" Bulma said. "What happened?" he asked. "You said if I found Lunchi I should call", Bulma said slowly. "Well?" Chau-zhou said hopefully. Tien could sense something was wrong by the way Bulma was talking. "Chi Chi found her. But...", Bulma continued. "But?!" Chau-zhou said loudly. Tien didn't like what was coming. "Something bad must have happened", thought Tien. "She's ah...Chau-zhou...Lunchi's dead", Bulma said finally. There was silence. Then a loud CRASH! Tien dropped the phone on the ground. Bulma hung up.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma put the phone down. "Lunchi's dead?!?" Goku asked, shocked. Yamcha had just at that moment appeared. "What?!" Yamcha asked. Bulma nodded. "Oh no..." Gohan said quietly.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, Chi Chi came out of the operation room, absolutely fine. "Mom!" Gohan said as he went to the side of her bed and gave Chi Chi a hug. "Ouch...it hurts", Chi Chi said happily. (not because of the pain, because her family is here) "You scared me to death!" Ox King said, patting his daughter on the head. Everyone had managed to get to the hospital, even Chau-zhou and Piccolo. "I'm glad you're okay, Chi Chi", Goku said, smiling. But soon the attention turned to the more grim situation.   
  
Krillin had been surprised when he found out about Chi Chi, but even worse when he found out about Lunchi. "Isn't that scary...", was all Krillin managed to say. So the whole group moved over to Krillin's room to see how he was doing.   
  
Except for Goku. "Chi Chi, I'm sorry", Goku said looking away. "Sorry for what?" Chi Chi asked, adjusting the pillow on the bed. Goku moved the bed up into a sitting position. (someone has to do that for the patient, since you can't do it by yourself) "I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself like that. It's not that I want to leave you by yourself, it's because I have to", Goku said, putting his hand on Chi Chi's. "It's okay", sighed Chi Chi. Goku looked up. "But you do know I love you", he said seriously. Chi Chi had to smile. "Of course. And I love you too. No matter what", Chi Chi told him. "Good!" Goku said, his goofy smile back. "I'm going to see Krillin now", and he ran to Krillin's room.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tien managed to separate himself from the rest of the group and sit alone on a bench. "What a stupid mistake! Why?..." he asked himself. Tien wanted to just disappear. He closed his eyes (yes ALL of them) "Shit! I'm so sorry Lunchi...", he said out loud. No one was around to hear him. Or at least he thought so.   
  
Yamcha had snuck out of the room too, seeing Tien go off like that. "I don't want him doing something stupid", Yamcha thought. Gohan had followed him. "Where are you going?" Gohan asked. "I'm going to see what happened to Tien", Yamcha said quietly. "I'll come with you", Gohan said. "Are you sure?" Yamcha questioned. Gohan nodded. "I know he's sad", Gohan said knowingly.   
  
Yamcha and Gohan found Tien sitting my himself on a bench. "Tien", Gohan said quietly. "Leave me alone!" Tien growled. "I made a mistake, you don't have to rub it in!". Yamcha sighed. "Tien, everyone makes mistakes. If you didn't make mistakes, you wouldn't learn anything", Yamcha told him.   
  
Tien glared at him. "But this is too big a mistake! I don't care if I learned anything or not...I threw her out. She thought I hated her! But I don't...I love her. But now it's too late! NOW GO AWAY!" Tien said angrily.   
  
Yamcha backed away. Gohan didn't. "But you have to go on living. You can't be sad and sit here forever", Gohan said loudly. "If you feel so bad, then let it out. For kami's sake, cry! You'll feel better!" Yamcha spoke up. "Because boys don't cry!" Tien said darkly and stepped into an elevator before Yamcha or Gohan could stop him.   
  
"We have to follow him!" Gohan said. Yamcha nodded and picked Gohan up. They opened a window and flew away.   
  
"Where did he go?" Yamcha muttered. "What's open at this time at night?" Gohan asked. "Not grocery stores...a bar!" Yamcha said and flew down to the closest one to the hospital. Yamcha and Gohan walked in the door.   
  
"Hey! Kids aren't allowed in here!" the bartender snapped, referring to Gohan. Yamcha shot a blast at some glasses and continued on. "Exception just this once", the bartender said, trembling.   
  
Eventually they did find Tien. Yamcha picked up the glass and smashed it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yamcha said to him and covering Gohan's ears. "Leave me alone!" Tien said. Yamcha took his hands off Gohan's ears. "Getting drunk and then getting yourself killed isn't going to help anything!" Yamcha told him. "I'm not drunk", Tien mumbled. In reality, he was drunk enough to walk in the middle of the street and not notice cars coming at him.   
  
"Yes you are! Stop this!" Yamcha said loudly. Gohan flinched. This was getting worse than he thought. "Don't do this", Gohan said quietly. Tien put his head down on the table. "I miss her... who else would love a freak like me anyway?" Tien said softly.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
END OF PART 5.   
  
Well, that was nice. ^_~ Next part will probably be soon, just let me fix something. :o) I hope you liked this part! Hmm..what else? Oh yes, DBZ doesn't belong to me, or it's characters. I do own everything else in here though. Obsidian etc.   
  
I also have a reason for putting "Anna" into the story. (the nurse from part 4) And yes, you were right, it WAS Lunchi. :o)   
  
~ Box Turtle 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Never Give Up; Life Goes On  
¹ï §A §Ú ¥Ã ¤£ ©ñ ±ó   
  
I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for this part (a whole month) , but I was really busy. But here it is. The conclusion to my story. Tell me what you think, ok? There IisI swearing in this one too. ^_^ Yeah...and review please? Please? PLEASE? ^_~  
  
  
Enjoy: :o)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Ã¹ ¹Å ¨} ³¯ ¼z ¬À ----- ¹ï §A §Ú ¥Ã ¤£ ©ñ ±ó  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tien get your sorry ass back up!" Yamcha said loudly. "This isn't helping! Now wake up!". Gohan shook his head. "He's out of it. I think he's drunk. Now what are we going to do?" Gohan asked. Yamcha sighed. Suddenly, Gohan and Yamcha both felt a "ZAP" hit them. Their eyes widened. "Obsidian?" Yamcha and Gohan whispered at the same time.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Wha?" Vegeta popped up from sleep. "I don't get it...he's back", Piccolo said, confused. "We have to go find him before he finds us and does damage to the hospital!" Krillin exclaimed. Goku looked down at his friend in the hospital bed. "Krillin are you sure you should go with us?" Goku asked doubtfully. Krillin tried his best to look energetic and absolutely fine. "I have to come along Goku, I wouldn't want to miss anything", Krillin said to the other three.   
  
Bulma walked in the door to Krillin's room. "Uh guys, do you have any idea where Gohan went? He's disappeared", Bulma said worriedly. "Gohan? I haven't seen him since yesterday night with Yamcha and... Oh no!" Goku replied. "Where do you think they've gone?" Bulma asked, biting her lip. "I mean, Chi Chi is going to freak out".   
  
Vegeta glared at the others. "What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Obsidian butt!" Vegeta said loudly, causing a bunch of passerbys to look at him strangely. "But what about Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta was already out the door, followed by Krillin. "I'll go look for Gohan. You just go on and get rid of that Obisidian guy", Bulma reassured Goku and Piccolo. The three hurried off in their different directions.   
  
Bulma sighed. "Well...I guess I'll get started around town. I don't think Gohan would stay in the hospital", she decided. Bulma went out to the parking lot, got into her car and drove off.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Anna and a bunch of other nurses and doctors left the hospital in a sleepy kind of trance as their night shift was over. "Do you want a ride home Anna?" her friend Janet asked. "You look very tired". Anna nodded. "Thanks. I don't think I'd want to take the bus home today". That car and many others drove off into the dark sky of the early morning.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tien! Get up! We need your help!" Yamcha said, shaking his friend. The bar was empty, because it was closed. The owner had decided not to mess with Yamcha and left in a hurry. "Come on Tien, we have to go! Obsidian's not dead after all!" Gohan said into Tien's ear. A hand pushed Gohan away. "He's not completely out of it then", Gohan said hopefully.   
  
"Do I have to go?" Tien mumbled. "YES!" Yamcha and Gohan shouted at the same time, and dragged Tien off of his chair.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where are they?" Bulma wondered, and drove past a dark bar. Three people were coming out of the door, one apparently drunk. One was very short. Bulma drove past them and then turned back. She opened the window. "What are you three doing here? Especially YOU, Gohan!" Bulma sighed, tired from driving around the city.   
  
Gohan started to answer. "We were following -", began Gohan, but Yamcha grabbed him and sat him down in the car. "Bulma, take us to where Goku is now!" Yamcha commanded. "Who died and made you the king of the world?" Bulma asked, annoyed. "Please take us to my dad Bulma", Gohan said softly. Bulma hesitated. "Oh alright, but only because you asked, Gohan".   
  
Yamcha hoped they wouldn't already be too late.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Too late. Obsidian had already tracked them down, and was at the hospital. He was standing outside of the building, a dark shadow looming over the area. "It's not that easy to get rid of me, Earthlings", Obsidian growled.   
  
"I'm not an Earthling! I am Prince Vegeta, of the Saiyajins!" Vegeta snapped. "What are we waiting for?" Krillin said angrily, and threw a destructo disc at Obsidian. "NO!" Goku shouted, and blocked the attack with a rock. "What was that for?" Krillin fumed. Piccolo stood between them.   
  
"Do you see where Obsidian is standing? Do you? He's standing right beside the hospital! Think of all the innocent people inside who will die because of our foolishness!" Piccolo told them.   
  
"The green one has a brain", snarled Obsidian. A sudden blast of glass nearly knocked Krillin off his feet. "Krillin, you're injured, you shouldn't be fighting!" a voice said. Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all turned. Bad move. "Look out!" the voice shouted. "Yamcha? What!?" Krillin turned around to see a giant ball of fire headed straight for them.   
  
Vegeta shot one of his beams to try and counter the fireball. Obsidian frowned and shot a second fireball into the first one, to give it more power. Vegeta flew up into the air and used Gallot Gun at Obsidian. The fireball hit a few trees, turning them instantly to ashes.   
  
"We have to lure Obsidian away from the hospital!" Goku said, looking around for ideas. "I'll distract him", Piccolo answered, and walked up to Obsidian.   
  
"Ah? What does the green man want?" Obsidian asked, obviously surprised that his opponents would walk up to him. "You still haven't told us why you're here", Piccolo said calmly. "My revenge!" Obsidian replied just as calmly. "But what did we do?" Piccolo asked. Obsidian was beginning to get annoyed with Piccolo. "Because the Saiyajins broke a promise to me. They promised that I would be able to live with them even though I am only a half Saiyajin. If I destroyed a certain planet. But now, thousands of years have passed, and they broke their promise! I am here to destroy the remainder of the Saiyajin race and all their descendants", Obsidian answered.   
  
Now Piccolo was shocked. A broken promise could bring death and destruction to a whole world? And a small promise at that. "I'm sorry that they broke their promise. But these Saiyajins are not the ones who made that promise. Why should you destroy them?" Piccolo asked, and couldn't help thinking how stupid this whole thing was. "They are Saiyajins. I will destroy them ALL", Obsidian replied.   
  
Piccolo went back to where Goku and Vegeta were standing, unable to move Obsidian away from the hospital. "Does anyone else have an idea?" Vegeta grumbled, wishing that he could just ki-blast Obsidian even though he was standing there. All of a sudden, Tien walked away from the rest of the group.   
  
"Alright Obsidian, if you want a fight, you've got one!" Tien shouted. Obsidian looked at him. "Hmm...". "But you've got to come over and fight me! One on one!" Tien continued. Gohan's eyes widened. "Not lure him like that! You'll get yourself killed!" Gohan screamed.   
  
Obsidian however, was interested in the offer. "Alright then three-eyes, let's go", Obsidian agreed. Tien zoomed up to Obsidian and began punching him. Obsidian laughed. "You think you can defeat me with that?". Obsidian blasted Tien away from him. "Solar Flare!" (because i honestly do not know what else Tien can do) "EARTHQUAKE!" Obsidian boomed, and the ground began to shake as glass flew everywhere.   
  
"NO!" Goku shouted, as the hospital began shaking as well. Obsidian tried to shoot a giant energy fireball at Tien, but the movement of the earth was so great that the fireball was sent flying backwards - straight into the middle of the hospital building.   
  
All the Z Senshi could do was watch in horror as the middle of the building exploded as it touched the fireball. The Earth was shaking and the foundation of the hospital was cracking, they could hear it. Sparks flew and glass fell onto the ground. Obsidian looked almost afraid of his own power on Earth. The top part of the hospital seemed to float in mid-air for a moment, then crashed down with a giant BOOM! Into the firey debris of what had been the hospital. The roof was still visible, but the broken walls and glass was completely ruined. A giant building had been destroyed. And with it, hundreds of people.   
  
Smoke rose up from the ashes, and flames flickered in the whole mess. The Z Senshi were horrified. "CHI CHI!" Goku managed to scream as the last of the roof was burnt and cracked through the middle. "Mommy..." Gohan whispered.   
  
But there was something else missing. Obsidian seemed to have disappeared. Black glass was all that remained. Gravel and rubble flew around in the smokey air. Obsidian was nowhere to be found. His power had disappeared completely. Obsidian is a volcanic glass from the ground of molten lava and magma. Obsidian had gone back to where he belonged.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, everyone was sitting at Vegeta's house, wondering what to do. Bulma sighed. "I can't believe all this stuff happened to us", she said sadly. "All those people...gone", Krillin said quietly. "Mommy...", Gohan repeated. Puar had been ecstatic about Yamcha's return, but upon hearing the horrible story of the hospital, had lost all her enthusiasm.   
  
"But wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Piccolo asked. "What?" Vegeta asked curious. "Dragonballs. We can wish back all those people that Obsidian killed. It wasn't a natural death", Piccolo explained. Goku's eyes lit up. "Great idea Piccolo!". "But it will take us so long to find them", Yamcha mumbled. "But we'll find them eventually!" Gohan said happily. "Mr. Piccolo is right!". "So then there's no sense sitting here and crying", Puar said. "Who's in for some food?" Puar asked. "Food?" Vegeta perked up. "Who's going to cook?" Krillin asked. They all looked at Bulma and groaned. "It's still food after all", Goku said, smiling.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Bulma couldn't get to sleep. She sighed. There had been a question that had really been bothering her today. Ever since Lunchi died, and Chi Chi's operation, she had been wondering. She shook the sleeping form beside her. "Veggie-chan!" she hissed. "MMph" came the sleepy reply. "I need to ask you something!" Bulma said loudly. "Leave me alone lady, I'm trying to get some sleep!" Vegeta grumbled. -_-; "Vegeta... do you love me?" Bulma asked quickly. "I live with you woman, what do you think?" Vegeta answered grumpily. "Oh". Bulma sounded disappointed.   
  
Vegeta immediately realized his mistake. After all, when two other guys you know lose their mates, you don't try to make the same mistakes they did! Normally Vegeta knew he wouldn't soften up like this, but ah well, once in a while didn't hurt. Vegeta put his arm around Bulma, and he could tell she was surprised. Bulma smiled and closed her eyes. She hadn't made a mistake after all.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Two days later:  
  
Tien was sitting in the Kame house, staring up at the ceiling. Everyone else was outside, having a little party. But Tien couldn't think of anything to celebrate. It was 1:00 in the afternoon, and Tien decided to stay inside. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", Tien said blankly. Bulma came in carrying a tray with food on it. "Tien, I think you should eat something", she said. But it was more like a command, "EAT THIS OR ELSE". "I already ate breakfast", Tien replied. "Tien, you REALLY should eat something!" Bulma tried again. "I said, I already ate breakfast", Tien repeated. "Tien! Eat this!" Bulma was out of patience as she set the tray down on a table. "I already ate breakfast", Tien said again. Bulma was very irritated. "But you know, THIS IS LIKE, LUNCH!" Bulma screamed. Tien didn't even flinch. That is, until the last word. He looked away. "Oh...oops...sorry", Bulma said quietly. She was about to walk out the door when Tien stopped her.   
  
"I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later", Tien told her, and went out the back door. "Good. Then maybe you'll have a better appetite after some air. I have never seen you eat so little!" Bulma called to him as he walked away.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tien went to the city. He didn't know why. He didn't even want to be around bustling busy people. But part of him must have wanted to, because before Tien knew it, he was wandering around the busy streets. He walked past restaurants and clothing stores and marketplaces. An hour passed by quickly.   
  
Tien was about to head back when he noticed a very familiar looking person. Someone with long dark hair and a headband. But she had her back to him. Tien managed to push past crowds of people and caught up to her. He banged into her actually, because one person had shoved him out of their way to get across the street. "Ouch!" the girl said, and her shopping bags fell to the ground. "I'm sorry", Tien said quickly. She bent down to pick up her belongings, and turned to face Tien.   
  
She looked so much like Lunchi! But she couldn't be...   
  
Tien couldn't help staring at her; how was it that two people looked almost exactly alike?  
  
The girl must have noticed Tien watching her. She stared back at him. "Lunchi?" Tien muttered quietly. The girl smiled at him. "Lunchi? I don't think I know you. I'm not Lunchi", the girl told him. "I'm sorry, I must have...", Tien began, but didn't finish. He turned to walk away, but the girl started talking to him. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm sorry you didn't find your Lunchi", the girl said, and turned to look for someone. Tien didn't walk away, but watched to see what she was doing.   
  
"Anna!" a voice called. The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled. A young man walked over to the girl, and took her hand. "Scott, what took you so long?" Anna said teasing him. "It wasn't my fault -", Scott began, and then saw that she was joking. "Come on, let's go", Anna said, linking her arm through his.   
  
Tien walked away. Inside he didn't feel so sad anymore.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
That night, when the group had finished their party, they had gone inside the Kame House. All except for Gohan and the Turtle. They sat on the shore of the beach, looking up at the moon. Gohan was sitting outside because he didn't feel like going inside. The Turtle had prefered the outdoors to inside. Besides, he was so slow, no one would wait for him.   
  
The Turtle, seeing that Gohan was sitting alone, padded slowly up to him. "Just a little while ago, all of us were so happy", the Turtle sighed sadly. Gohan turned to smile at the Turtle.   
  
"But Obsidian is gone. Krillin is fine now, his injuries have healed. We can wish mommy back with the Dragonballs and Tien will keep on living. We IareI happy now, just in a different way", Gohan said, smiling. "Life goes on as long as you don't give up on yourself".   
  
And the Turtle knew that Gohan was right.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Three months later:  
  
"Look Anna, I don't think this is such a good idea after all", Scott said softly. Anna nodded. "I have something to tell you", Scott continued. "So do I", Anna said. "You go first", Scott suggested. "Fine. I wanted to say that I don't feel the same way for you anymore. It's over Scott. I'm ... sorry. There - there just isn't anything left to say", Anna looked down at the ground. "I was going to say the same thing", Scott replied. Anna looked up, looking hopeful. "Really?"   
  
"Really".   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
THE END.  
  
Well, there you go! My last part to my longest story yet. ^_~ Did you like it? Please Review, I mean, I hate it when I get 100s of hits and one or two reviews. :o) I just had to add in that "Three months later" bit. I had to write out *everything* I thought of. It had sort of a "Final" thing about it. I didn't change my story one single bit...and I thought of it before I wrote my first one. I don't know when I'll have my next story finished, so you'll have to wait! Thanks for reading! =P   
  
~Box Turtle   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
